kafujiofandomcom-20200214-history
Bratz fans
Cloe (also known as 'Angel' because of her sweet personality) is a super soccer player. She is one of the original four Bratz, and is most likely to appear in any newly released collections. Cloe has blonde hair, blue eyes, and a light skin tone. She is of Icelandic heritage. In some lines, Cloe has been produced with brunette or pink hair, or with a tanned skin tone. Personality Cloe is a very playful, down-to-earth and confident individual who looks at life through a different lens, always snapping pictures of and filming her friends. She is naturally athletic and full of energy; as such, she loves to participate in a wide variety of sports (such as motorcross, cheerleading and her favourites, soccer and skateboarding). Throughout the Bratz television series, Cloe is shown to be a Drama Queen (Sasha sometimes calls her 'Drama Mama' because of this) - sometimes her imagination runs away with her, but her friends help keep her grounded! Cloe is also known to be full of big ideas and to love mystery novels. In the film Bratz: Passion 4 Fashion DIAMONDZ, Cloe claims to have agoraphobia (a condition where the sufferer becomes anxious in unfamiliar environments, or in situtations where they perceive that they have little control). Cloe also has an artistic side: she loves sketching out fashions, and enjoys ballet. In the first Bratz movie, Starrin' & Stylin', Cloe was hardly ever seen without her sketchpad. Cloe's signature color is blue, but she also enjoys the color pink. Her best friend is Yasmin, but she loves spending time with every member of the Bratz Pack. Style Cloe has a very dramatic, feminine sense of style. She loves animal prints and fabrics that sparkle - however, Cloe's atheltic side implies that can have a sporty-chic style every once in a while. Relationships Nigel Forrester, Ninth Duke of Lessex *Cloe meets Nigel in Bratz: Rock Angelz. The two start a relationship, causing Cameron to become jealous. Nigel refers to Cloe as "Pretty Princess" (Yasmin's nickname), and is rude to the rest of the Bratz, all the while complimenting the Tweevils. Cloe and Nigel break-up after only a few dates. Cameron *'BOOKS': Various references to Cloe and Cameron having feelings for each other are made throughout the books written for the Bratz franchise around the time of the Starrin' & Stylin ''movie. (TO BE EXPANDED) *'STARRIN' & STYLIN': Cloe and Cameron are close friends throughout this film. Cameron helps Cloe when she gets into a car crash, and continues to then fix up her car. After this, they have a few small disagreements, but they work things out. Cameron is shown to be very comfortable at Cloe's house, as well as around Cloe in general. At the end of the film, at the Prom, Cloe and Cameron share a dance and talk about growing closer as friends in the past week. *'''ROCK ANGELZ: At the start of this film, it is revealed that Cloe and Cameron have known each other since the second grade. Even after all that time, Cloe claims that she "still can't figure him out". They flirt openly with each other at the smoothie bar, and Cloe promises to teach Cameron how to do a '720' on his skateboard sometime. When the Bratz get their tickets to London, they invite Cameron and Dylan to come with them. On the plane ride over, Cloe and Cameron make plans to see Big Ben together. However, Cloe then meets Nigel, the Ninth Duke of Lessex, and promises to go see Big Ben with him instead. This results in Cameron becoming jealous, shown through an animation sequence where he has heat-vision and zaps Nigel's head off. From this point, Cameron makes many quips about Nigel's character. When Cloe finally ends it with Nigel, Cameron picks her up on his motorcycle, returning her previously-lost shoe to her in the process. He instructs her to 'hold on tight', which she does, and they ride off into the night together. They then dance together at the opening of Pinz. The next day, while skateboarding in London together, Cameron asks Cloe if she believes in love at first sight - she responds that she's not so sure, causing Cameron to sadden. *'TELEVISION SERIES': Despite developments made in the Rock Angelz film, Cloe and Cameron remain friends throughout the television show. The following are episodes (grouped by their original DVD releases) in which Cloe and Cameron interact prominently. **'SLUMBER PARTY '- the Character Profile provided for Cameron on this DVD set states that Cameron views Cloe as his perfect girlfriend, but also notes that "she's totally clueless!". ***''Sasha's Big Interview'': Cloe comes down with a Cold and Cameron takes care of her. ***''Slumber Party'': This episode opens with the pair racing each other on their motorbikes. They were meant to have a study date later that same day; Cameron, however, bailed in order to help cheer-up Dylan after he got stood up his own date. At the end of this epiosde, Cameron comes to Cloe's house so that they can study for Chemistry together, but Cloe tells Cameron that "their Chemistry is going to have to wait a little bit longer". **'PET SHOW '- ***''Truth or Dare'': Cloe confesses to having a crush on Cameron. **'ROCK'N PRINCESS' - ***''To Catch a Theif'': TO BE ADDED. ***''Survivor'': TO BE ADDED. **'CAMPING' - ***''Camping'': Cameron bets Cloe that she wouldn't survive one night in the woods. The Bratz accept the challenge, and while they are camping, it is reported that there is a bear in the area. Cameron comes to save Cloe from this bear **'PARIZ' - ***''The New Kid'': Cloe is openly jealous of Roxxi when Cameron is supposedly 'flirting' with her. In addition to this, Sasha implies that Cameron and Cloe have 'something going on' - which Cloe denies, claiming that the pair are "just friends". ***In the three-part season finale (Paris I, II and III), the Bratz, Cameron and Dylan go to Paris to investigate a string of poisonings. While there, Cameron becomes involved with a model named Nicole, and Cloe becomes very jealous. When it is revealed that Nicole is behind the poisonings, Nicole comments to Cloe that "maybe now Cameron will finally stop talking about her", showing that even though Cameron was hanging out with another woman Cloe was still on his mind. Cloe seems pleased when she hears this. **'SEASON TWO' - Cameron's voice actor from Season One of the Bratz television show had quit production prior to this season. Instead of trying to replace him, the writers of the show began writing plotlines that featured only the Bratz and the Tweevils. However, Cameron does still appear in some episodes. ***''Alien Encounters'': Cloe and Cameron sit together in their classes. After Cameron has been transformed into an alien slave, he encourages Cloe to 'look into his eyes!' and she does, remarking that "uh... oh-oh... uh-oh! They are awfully cute!". Yasmin Jones *Some Bratz english fans believe that Cloe and Sharidan have been romantically linked. They are convinced that 'various references to Cloe and Sharidan having feelings for each other' have been made within the Bratz franchise, that the pair is engaged . Sharidan only appeared in the Bratz: Passion 4 Fashion DIAMONDZ film, and within this she did not say much to Cloe. The two did share a hug and that lead to them kissing and now the girls are now engaged Media She was voiced by Olivia Hack in the first season in the Bratz TV series, and by Britt McKillip in the second season. In the 2007 Bratz movie, Cloe is portrayed by Skyler Shaye. Nikki Kaffe voiced Cloe in the Bratz video game in 2002. Nicole Munoz has also been linked to this character. References *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cloe_(Bratz) *http://fyeahclam.tumblr.com/